Kenpachi - The Rogue Former Shinigami
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: After being exiled from the Seireitei and branded a traitor, Kenpachi decides to get a little payback and revenge...read for more info. M for later chapters and really peeved Kenny-sorry, I mean Kenpachi. (HollowKenpachi and Kenpachi's Bankai to be further revealed.) The story is mine but Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I wouldn't be doing this if I owned Bleach! First Bleach story.
1. Chapter 1

**Kenpachi – The Rogue Former Shinigami.**

**This story depicts Zaraki Kenpachi (one of my all-time favorite Bleach characters and crazy badass) as a villain/bad guy after losing his rank as Squad 11 captain unfairly. Mind you, he isn't one of the Arrancar either and hates everyone now, especially Ichigo's gang and the rest of Gotei 13, though he was thought to be dead. Yachiru is no longer at his side and Squad 11 has no new captain since Kenpachi is still very much alive with Bankai now, as none of them dared to face him in battle. He also nearly killed Isshin Kurosaki, putting him in a coma.**

**Kenpachi is now hiding somewhere in Karakura town, keeping watch over Ichigo and his friends. The bell has gone for the start of school and he watches Ichigo Kurosaki as he goes to school, soon joined by Yasutora 'Chad' Sado and Orihime Inoue. Ichigo turns momentarily before continuing on.**

"_**Well, if it isn't Ichigo" **_Kenpachi thinks as his gaze turns to the school with a frown "I wonder what'll happen if I destroyed Karakura High." He trails off before noticing something off about Ichigo then turns around, only to be slashed in the face by Rukia "Aah." He growls staring at Rukia then grins "Trying to give me a new scar are ya, Kuchiki?" he holds the wound on his face "Come out here and fight me, Soul Reaper, so I can fuck up that pretty little face of yours."

He then flash steps to the roof, only to have Rukia shoot him in the chest with a Kido spell and see her fleeing with Toshiro Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai as he follows trying to make them think he hasn't gotten stronger. Rukia looks back immediately meeting Zaraki's eye "No, he's catching up." She says turning to Captain Hitsugaya "I hope you like that scar you tried to give me, Kuchiki" he growls as he suddenly appears in their way, still making eye contact with Rukia "Cuz I'm about to give you one to match mine." He looks at the others and growled "If you plan to get in my way, I'll massacre you!"

Renji transforms into his Bankai Sōō Zabimaru and attacks Kenpachi, who easily evades before being hit from behind by the combined force of Toshiro's Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru and Rukia's Shikai Sode no Shirayuki creating a large set of smoke. "You shouldn't make empty threats, Zaraki. Hadō #73-" her Hadō was cut off by Kenpachi grabbing her neck and dragging her into the smoke.

"You think that's gonna do _anything_ to me" he growls at Rukia before smiling "You forget the monster you're dealing with, I NEVER make empty threats!" He then throws her to the front yard of Karakura High as Ichigo's gang walks out.

"Rukia?!" He says in shock as they run to the crater she was in and Orihime checked if she was okay "She's hurt pretty badly, Ichigo" she says as Ichigo could barely keep control of his already short fuse today and his head turns to the building, where Captain Hitsugaya and Renji were still trying to fend off Kenpachi, who turned making eye contact with him.

"I wonder who could've done this to her." Uryu said as Chad remained silent glaring at Kenpachi, when suddenly Kenpachi appeared closer as he back-handed Uryu away "Get lost, Quincy. That was a warning, Kurosaki. Any Soul Reaper who gets in my way will be slaughtered" He says before looking down at Rukia's beaten body "and next time you get in my way, little Rukia, I'll kill you too, got that?"

Ichigo becomes his soul reaper form and Kenpachi frowns, unimpressed "Still got your Soul Reaper powers, do ya?" Ichigo, however, shows no indication that he heard the question "We take this fight elsewhere now!"

Kenpachi then shot back "Yeah, whatever" before 2 spiritual pressures caught his attention inside the school "I know this reietsu..." He disappears with blinding speed that surprises Ichigo and Chad as he comments "Damn, he's fast."

He appears in a classroom and it seems empty, but Kenpachi knows otherwise, as he feels like he's being watched. A desk makes a sound and he walks up to it, about to open it but a voice stops him.

"Stop right there!" Yuzu says stepping out from behind the teacher's table with a katana and a fierce look in her eye that the former Soul Reaper likes "Or you die where you stand."

"Oh, really?" Kenpachi comes over to the shaking girl and whispers in her ear "Hand that sword to your sister and stop making yourself look stupid with that funny stance of yours. Yuzu Kurosaki."

She tosses the sword to Karin as she kicks Kenpachi in the back of his head, he growls as he sends Karin flying with just his reietsu and throws Yuzu after her before disappearing though his voice still echoes through the room and he laughs maniacally "Be ready. For the next time we meet, you both die!"

**Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and Uryu are taken to Ryuken Ishida's Clinic as they try to figure out to next to do as Ichigo, Chad, Renji and Captain Hitsugaya go to Urahara's Shop as they plan to get back into the Seireitei to inform the Soul Society of this predicament and they had called a meeting of all the remaining Squad Captains and Lieutenants with Ichigo. Ichigo also noticed that Yachiru, who was among the last to arrive wasn't her usual happy, fun loving self.**

Yachiru Kusajishi was quiet and frowning, which was starting to bother everyone including herself, but she knows Kenny was behind this by the fear in Ichigo's eyes.

"Well?" Byakuya speaks up; angered by Kenpachi nearly killing Rukia "Are we ready to get this started?" The other captains and Lieutenants stop complaining to themselves and turn their attention to Ichigo.

"Well, Kurosaki? Who was responsible for this?" asks Sajin Komomura as he runs out of patience as well and Ichigo sighs with his eyes closed "It WAS Kenpachi who attacked Renji, Rukia and Hitsugaya. He said all soul reapers were considered his enemy now. He's also somehow learned Bankai too."

All the captains had a surprised and fearful look on their faces until Shunsui who seems to be nervous woke up, having listened to everything while asleep "What? B-bankai?" Shunsui stuttered half awake "How in blue blazes did Zaraki attain Bankai, I though he couldn't communicate with his Zanpakutō in the first place?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" a voice from outside the room groans startling all present as Tatsuki Arikawa, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado as well as Karin and Yuzu came in with they're very angry father supported by Chad and Tatsuki.

"Dad?" Ichigo gasps at a very annoyed Isshin who glared at him "I assure you, son. I'm not dead and I was hearing everything you and Rukia were saying about my fight with Kenpachi." He was cut off by Ichigo who glares at his company "Hold up a sec! What's Tatsuki and my sisters doing here! Get away from him, Yuzu, he bites!" he growls at his sister as she cuddles on Captain Komomura, who looks at her oddly and sighs before glaring at Ichigo.

"Oh, I'll bite something, boy" Komomura growls at Ichigo "but I assure you it will have orange hair and is the sole wielder of Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo scowls and turns away only to find Rukia awake with her funny drawings "Shouldn't you be in bed, Rukia and what in the name of the Soul Society is that?!" He points at Rukia's funny drawing of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō "It's that Kenpachi guy's sword, moron...I think" Tatsuki growls at him as everyone else looks at it very confused.

"Thank you, Tatsuki." Rukia says before continuing "I saw his sword real good-" she said before being interrupted again by Ichigo who asks "And how would you know that?" and she tried to attack him "because he tried and almost succeeded to kill me with it, you idiot! Anyway, he seemed to have a closer bond with his zanpakutō raising his already insane spiritual pressure to even more ridiculous levels."

**Kenpachi was elsewhere, keeping watch of specific humans, Ichigo's school friends as they roamed carelessly around Karakura on a Friday evening.**

Kenpachi pulls out his Zanpakutō, inspecting his hungry blade before disappearing and reappearing at Urahara's shop and knocked on the door, his spiritual pressure completely surpressed as the owner, Kisuke Urahara opens the door and to his shock Kenpachi stood waiting with his sword drawn.

"Seems you're famous now, Kenpachi" Kisuke says as he steps out to face the visitor "What do I owe the untimely visit?"

Kenpachi reveals his Zanpakutō and smirks "Oh, I think you know." He attacks with a blast of his highly powerful reishi, but Kisuke is gone and only his hat remains.

"Hey, I liked that hat, you know" Kisuke said as he appears behind Zaraki who looks back at him with a wild smile "Nice." As Urahara laughs "Nice, indeed. You're not the only one who's been training. Benehime, BANKAI!" a burst of energy sends Kenpachi back in shock. He then attacks "Scream Suzaku Benehime!"

Kenpachi laughs as he is engulfed in Suzaku Benehime's purple blaze, but is unharmed "My turn" he smiles widely pulling out his Zanpakutō as Urahara's eyes widen "BANKAI!" he says slowly.

**The sounds of Kenpachi laughing and Urahara screaming in agony can be heard as Jinta and Ururu hide and look on. Meanwhile, at Ryuken's Clinic, Uryu awakens at the very same time.**

"No!" Uryu screams as his father comes to his side, worried "Uryu? Are you alright?" Uryu calms himself down, slightly, and adjusts his glasses "Urahara...his spiritual pressure just disappeared but I briefly sensed another monstrous spiritual power near his." Ryuken's eyes widen in suppressed rage "The Soul Reaper who attacked you." He says as a fully healed Uryu leaves his bed and corrects him "_Former_ Soul Reaper, actually. He did a number on me and I plan on returning the favor."

**Uryu and Ryuken appeared at Urahara's shop to find Ururu crying and Jinta trying to console her. Tessai had just arrived with groceries but all they could find of Kisuke was his hat. While at the Soul Society...**

"Captain..." a badly beaten Soul Reaper crawls up to Captains Ukitake and Komomura "I have...delivered the message." He was about to pass out when, to the captains' surprise, his shadow took the form of Zaraki Kenpachi who stared at them and said "Send the Substitute Soul Reaper to me or Urahara dies...you can send as many other Soul Reapers as you like too, such as Hitsugaya and Abarai. Don't keep me waiting." It chuckles then disappears as Komomura looks for Ichigo and Ukitake warns the other captains.

"Hey, Substitute Soul Reaper" he finds Ichigo who wasn't expecting him and replies "Oh, Captain Komomura. You were looking for me?" Komomura slaps him in the head and glares at him "Kenpachi's got one of your friends from the world of the living and where the hell have you been?!"

Ichigo jumps to his feet "What?! Who?" as Sajin replies gravely "Kisuke Urahara and he warns you to come alone or with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Abarai, who are both still unconscious at the moment, so I will accompany you to Karakura."

"W-why?" Ichigo stutters backing away as Komomura growled "No one does that to my men and doesn't pay the price for it. You know better than to hide from me, girls. Come on out." Konomura turns to the door behind Ichigo revealing Tatsuki, Orihime, Yuzu, Chad and Karin.

"You need us, I could use a sword. Tell him, Orihime." Says Karin as she turns to Orihime. "Well, it's better if you stay here and watch your father, Karin. I'll cook you something nice when we get back, I promise." Says Orihime as she takes off after Ichigo. Chad then follows "I'm coming too"

Tatsuki looks like she's about to be sick at the idea of Orihime cooking for the Soul Reapers "I think I'd prefer getting killed in a fight than eating Orihime's cooking again" she says and everyone nods in agreement.

"I think Kenpachi should try her interpretation of food" Isshin smirks wickedly "He'll be out faster than Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho!" Everyone laughs and goes back inside.

**Karakura Town. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Captain Komomura arrive to the world of the living, near the school where they first encountered Kenpachi as the Captain picks up the slight scent of Urahara.**

"He was here." Komomura says with no emotion as Ichigo, Chad and Orihime nod and Chad asks "But where is he now?"

Suddenly, Ichigo is almost knocked off his feet by spiritual pressure that seemed both very close and very far away and growls "Hat and Clogs must be this way."

**Elsewhere in an abandoned sake factory, Urahara was tied to a chair in an empty room without his Zanpakutō, while Kenpachi is napping on the floor outside the door but suddenly wakes up sensing four reietsu signatures heading in his direction and smiles widely and walks into the room and pulls the tied up Urahara from the chair.**

"Let me go, Kenpachi." Urahara glares at Kenpachi "You've gained Ichigo's attention; you have no further need for me since I'm no longer a Soul Reaper myself." But Kenpachi picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder "Yeah, I don't think so." He then disappears in thin air.

The others follow Ichigo to the abandoned factory as Chad asks "Ichigo, you sure this is where Urahara is?" Ichigo nods in reply "I'm sure. He's gonna pay-" he said but was cut off by a voice.

"Pay for what, Soul Reaper?!" Kenpachi's voice yelled but he, himself was nowhere to be seen as Ichigo growls "Show yourself, you monster and I'll show you myself!"

Kenpachi appears on the roof and puts Urahara down "Over here, Ichi." He grins as Ichigo growls "Leave Urahara out of this, he had nothing to do with this and your fight is with me."

Kenpachi huffs lazily "I don't think so" he looks at Urahara coldly before turning to Ichigo "I remember well that the old man sent out one of his last orders to have anyone sign a petition as to what to do with me when I was imprisoned in the Sereitei and you, Urahara, along with the school friends of Ichigo, under false pretenses, were the first to sign for me to be beheaded!"

"What?" Ichigo was shocked as he sees Keigo and Mizuiro from his school tied up and unconscious hanging from the ceiling by rope behind Kenpachi "Let them go now!" he growls "They can't even see ghosts and they did nothing to you!"

"Make me" Zaraki smiles "It'll be fun killing humans for a change."

"Bankai!" Ichigo yells as he and Kenpachi charge at each other as Chad and the others look on.

"_**This is not going to be easy, even for you, Ichigo. But you must fight this fight and win!" **_Orihime thinks as she and the others attempt to free their friends but Kenpachi attacks them on to be stopped by a voice that scared the hell out of everyone.

"No wonder you're not a soul reaper anymore..., Zaraki Kenpachi" Tensa Zangetsu appears and stop the attack with his bare hands, not surprising him as his second attack gives him a mark on the right side of his body to match his own as Zaraki cornered him "I won't let a piece of trash like you get in my way" he smiles wickedly and attacks again only to be intercepted by Ichigo before the two make distance between themselves.

"Hollow Bankai, Grand Golden Lion" Kenpachi chuckled as the area shook violently and he was consumed by his own reietsu, forming the shape of a lion's head behind and around him. "Let's finish this, Ichigo" Kenpachi frown in both his voice and a hollow's voice and Tensa Zangetsu as well as Urahara began suffering from terrible headaches and delusions. His new form was just like Ichigo's Hollow form but with a golden mask, gold bracelets similar to the hilt of his Zanpakutō, gold eyes and no tail.

**A/N - The two clash, one wanting to kill the other, but is this a fight that even Ichigo can't win? First Bleach fic, no flames and R&R please. That isn't Kenpachi's real Bankai, though he does have one, this is his Inner Hollow form, like Hichigo/Hollow Ichigo.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenpachi – The Rogue Former Shinigami.**

**Chapter 2**

**Uuryu senses the reietsu of Kenpachi's Hollow form which forces the Quinces to their knees for a time as they now head for that location, meanwhile Ichigo struggles once more, both to fight Kenpachi and keep up with his speed while keeping his own Inner Hollow in check as it tries to claw its way out of the back of his mind.**

"_**Come on, King!" **_Hollow Ichigo yells in Ichigo's mind _**"Let me fight him or we'll BOTH die!" **_as Ichigo narrowly dodges Kenpachi but doesn't retaliate, since his blade can't cut him.

"_**Fine then" **_Ichigo growls mentally as Kenpachi swoops in on him to deliver a bone-crushing punch, but Ichigo screams out as he is shielded by black reishi and his Hollow mask appears making his hair grow long and wild, also driving him berserk.

Ichigo dodges to the right with a growl then gets closer to Kenpachi, matching his great speed "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled as he swung his sword, hitting Kenpachi's chest only to get stomped away in the chest as he fell on his back and Zaraki returned to his human form and stumbled back.

Ichigo recovers and is angry as Kenpachi only laughs, although he's pretty pissed too forcing everyone but the two to leave the factory unharmed as the factory collapses.

They find Uryu outside with his jaw on the floor, he looks at Chad still shocked beyond words as he says "One word: Ichigo. Is he alright?" he looks at Urahara who looks unconscious as he shot back "I'm fine, I think. Now will you shut up and find my hat and how're Ururu and Jinta?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Urahara, they're fine and have moved to my father's clinic." Uryu informs him as he senses Ichigo's power rising higher and higher as he turns to the others "They're still alive"

Chad nods "I feel it too" then Uryu gets a crazy idea as he turns to Orihime "Hey, uh Orihime, doesn't Kenpachi looks a little hungry to you?"

Everyone sweatdrops as a wicked grin appears on Uryu's face and Orihime replies "Ooh, I have the perfect recipe for his big appetite. I can share some with you too if you'd like Captain Komomura and Tensa Zangetsu."

"_**I think I'd rather fight Kenpachi again" **_Tensa Zangetsu thought without a reply as he jumps into the rubble to help Ichigo and Komomura delightfully declined and Urahara said "Not in this lifetime, Inoue. Though it would be great to see what he thought of your, uh... {Gulps} cooking."

**Ichigo, as well as Kenpachi emerge from the rubble, when Captains Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki and Retsu Unohana appear with Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika. By this time, Orihime was finished...cooking whatever the hell it was that left everyone, Kenpachi included, confused.**

"Uh" Toshiro tilted his head to figure out what he was looking at.

Unohana and Rangiku blocked their faces.

Byakuya sighed and shook his head as Ikkaku growled "Who's idea was it to let her cook again?!"

Yumichika, Ichigo and Zaraki looked like they wanted to barf as Kenpachi growled "I. Am. NOT eating that!" As Ikkaku and Uryu looked at him with demented grins.

Ichigo's jaw was on the ground.

**A/N – What on girth did Orihime Inoue cook for Kenpachi, thanks to Uryu's quick thinking? Not sure but whatever it is, it's probably not safe for human, hollows or animals AT ALL.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


End file.
